Someone to Heal
by MarcoLover16
Summary: So, I decided to write a Crarco. Dylan's having trouble with the long distance. Marco knew, deep inside, it was bound to happen, but it still hurt. Marco and Craig need to be able to help each other out. 'Just don't kiss me this time,' said Craig.
1. Craig's Back

Author's Note: I probably shouldn't be starting this because I'm not sure if it'll get somewhere, but I'm going to try. So, I felt like writing Crarco. Please enjoy and review :) Me being the crazy Darco fan I am, it killed me, I mean broke my own heart, when I started breaking them up in this chapter. (**Tear)**

"You told him to go into rehabilitation, El," said Marco reasonably, sipping his coffee while he typed his report. "Don't complain that he's not here."

"He needed it," said Ellie, sitting on the countertop next to him. "Besides, it just annoys me that he doesn't call, and if he does, he only calls _you."_

Marco rolled his eyes, letting himself become distracted from his paper for a moment. "That's because he's afraid you hate him, and he's mad you made him go away," he said, trying to sympathize as best he could.

"But he calls Father Marco when he needs help," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked down at her swinging legs. "Dylan called this morning."

"Did he?" asked Marco, surprised. He hadn't heard from him in days, and it had only been a short conversation. "I wasn't here?"

"Yeah, he said, 'hey, Ellie, it's Dylan,' and I told him I knew, and he said 'look, tell him I need him to call me back. I'll be around'."

"Oo-okay," said Marco, sounding concerned. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket slowly, dialing the number from memory.

"Hi," said Marco. "Thi—this is Marco. Can I talk to Dylan?" he asked nervously. He couldn't stand talking to those other men.

"Sure," said the boy. After a moment of shuffling, Dylan was on the phone, and the voices stopped. Marco assumed he wasn't in the room with them.

"Hey, Marco," said Dylan. His voice sounded grave. This wasn't going to be a good conversation. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," he said, walking out of the kitchen. Ellie saw his worried face, and she frowned. Suddenly, the little Craig problem seemed like nothing. She did have a boyfriend, after all.

"Good," said Dylan. "Listen, Marco…we haven't been able to talk much lately."

"You've been busy," said Marco quickly. "I understand."

"I just heard about your poker issue," said Dylan.

"You just heard?" Marco asked incredulously, opening the door to their bedroom.

"Yeah, news travels pretty slowly from Canada to Switzerland, but that's kind of what I mean," said Dylan. "I love you so much, Marco."

"Don't—don't say that…that way," said Marco. He'd played this same conversation over and over again since the day Dylan decided to believe. He was not about to make it real.

"I just don't think I can handle everything with a long distance relationship anymore, Marco," he said. He sounded as though he wanted to shove the words right back into his mouth.

Marco swallowed, painfully, the lump that had formed in his throat. It was something he'd imagined, and everyone had told him for so long it wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. Oh, but it was happening.

"And hockey…hockey is really that important to you?" asked Marco, close to crying.

"Yes, Marco…I mean, I can't imagine life without it," he said dreamily.

"But you can apparently imagine it clearly without me," said Marco, his tears now flowing freely.

"I didn't mean it like that, Marco," said Dylan, sighing. He didn't want it to be so painful for either one of them, but it seemed like there was no truly easy way to do this. "It's just…this is my dream, and you'll kind of get in the way of that…Marco, I didn't—"

"Bye," said Marco, hanging up, and turning the phone off immediately. _You'll kind of get in the way of that._ Marco couldn't get the terrible words out of his head.

"Marco," said Ellie, gently knocking on his door. Marco was afraid she could hear his crying, so he put his head in the pillow, ignoring her.

After five minutes of her persistence, he finally reached. "Go away, Ellie!" he shouted.

Ellie, having never heard him so upset before, thought about staying to help him about, but decided to leave him alone. Obviously, something bad had happened, and she feared the worst.

The next morning, Marco awoke in the same position, in the same clothes, not feeling particularly refreshed. He sat up, taking a look at himself in the full-length mirror. His eyes were red, his cheeks tear-stained and blotchy.

Marco walked out into the kitchen, looking at his laptop. He rubbed his eyes wearily, angry that he didn't get more of his paper done. He still had the weekend to do it, but he liked to finish his work before Saturday.

"Hey," said Ellie, awake at such an abnormal time for the redhead. "Didn't get much sleep, did you?" she asked, sitting down on the couch, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"Dylan and I broke up," he said brokenly. He couldn't believe this was happening to him after everything he and Dylan had been through.

Ellie put her hand on his shoulder, wondering what she could possibly do to make him feel better, but coming up with nothing, she left her hand on his shoulder while he cautiously changed the subject.

"Well, Craig finally called me back," she said pleasantly, hoping to raise his spirits. Marco said nothing, simply staring ahead at the black television screen. "He's on his way here…going to be staying with us for the week. Joey gave his permission," she went on. There was still no positive response from Marco. "Joey also said he's doing a lot better. Hasn't seen hide nor hair of any kind of drug."

"Good," Marco mumbled. "Ellie, not to be rude, but—"

"You want me to leave you alone," she finished for him. Marco nodded apologetically. She removed her hand off of his shoulder. "Well, I surmised as much. I'll be upstairs if you should need me."

"Ellie, wait," said Marco, making her turn around. "When is he coming?"

"Well, he had an early flight this morning," she said. "He'll probably be here in," she shrugged, "a few hours? One of us will have to pick him up at the airport, of course."

And, of course, that person ended up being Marco. Ellie would have gladly done it, but Marco knew how uncomfortable it would have made her feel, considering what happened between them the last time they saw each other. She would, of course, have to spend time with him at the house, but she said it would be easier for her with Marco there.

Marco put his book down on the seat next to him to check his watch. It was past twelve-thirty, and Craig's plane was due at twelve. He sighed, impatiently, tapping his foot while he picked up his book again.

"Hey," said Craig, standing in front of him. Marco smiled slightly into his book, putting it down again. He stood up to hug his friend tightly.

"Hey, Craig," said Marco as happily as he could manage, but Craig saw through it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, letting him go.

Marco stood in front of him, clothes wrinkled, eyes red, and the fakest smile plastered on his delicate face. "I'm fine."

"You lie," said Craig immediately, frowning, concerned for his friend. "What happened?"

"Dylan…he's done with me," said Marco, tired of saying it aloud.

Craig didn't ask for more, understanding Marco's reluctance to speak about it. He merely threw his arm around Marco's shoulder protectively, and said, "Just don't kiss me this time," hoping to bring a smile to the other boy's face.

"Welcome home, Craig," Marco said, allowing a tiny grin to make its way onto his face.

Author's Note: Please review :)


	2. Support System

Marco and Craig walked into the quiet home. Paige and Alex were out on their first official date since getting back together, and Ellie was in her room, most likely hiding from the visitor.

"Lonely," Craig commented, taking a seat on the couch.

"Tell me about it," said Marco. "With Dylan gone…" Marco had been saying that quite frequently, but it was only just then that he realized 'Dylan gone' meant something entirely different from then on. It was no longer just far away in Switzerland. It was far away and over.

Craig noticed his eyes shining sadly, and he lightly touched his arm. "It's okay," he said, hoping to console him in any way he could even if he wasn't very good at that.

Marco shook his head, tired of people saying 'it's okay' to every little thing that happened to him. It wasn't okay. Didn't they understand that? He sighed, sitting down next to him, and leaning against him for support. Craig gently rubbed his back while Marco let his heart spill out on Craig's sleeve. Literally.

"No, it's not," said Marco, biting his lip. He didn't want to put Craig through this on his first day home. He was looking for some fun, not to be a shoulder for Marco to cry on. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. Just never mind it."

Craig, however, seemed fine with his crying. Oh, not that he wanted it. No, he hated to see his friend so upset, but he didn't mind talking with him instead of doing something more enjoyable.

"I knew this would happen. Dylan is not reliable with long distance," said Marco, deciding that if he had someone to listen, he might as well take advantage of it. "Well, at least he told me, instead of finding someone else there, and dating in secret," he said bitterly.

"I know how _that _feels," said Craig.

Right. Craig had his own problems to deal with. "How are you about the whole Manny-Ellie thing?" asked Marco, sniffling, pulling his head off his shoulder, and holding his body up by himself for a second.

"Ah, I'd just rather not think about it," said Craig, and then waved his hand as Marco opened his mouth. "Don't apologize for bringing it up."

Marco laughed. "You know me too well."

"Well, at least you don't hate me like everyone else does," said Craig quietly, looking down at his hands. "I'm really a stupid person sometimes, Marco."

"You can be," Marco admitted, "but none of the people I hang around with are completely intelligent about their actions."

Craig laughed, knowing he was right about that. "It's always drama."

"Right, but you and I don't buy into that," said Marco. "We're sick of it."

"Exactly," said Craig, moving so that Marco could lean against him again. Craig knew he often did that when he was upset. For some reason, he needed someone to 'literally' lean on, or he would collapse from the pain.

"I mean, just because we're upset doesn't mean we have to, you know, get drunk," said Marco, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," said Craig. "We're stronger than that."

He gave an answer to everything Marco said, but he couldn't help but get caught up in feeling thankful he was the only boy that Marco felt comfortable leaning on, other than his boyfriend…or former boyfriend. Maybe it was because Craig wouldn't be freaked out by the fact that they were both guys, and Marco was gay. It was always strange how guys could do such obscene things with one another, but once one was gay, it became not okay anymore. Craig wasn't like that.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't need to go out, get laid, and say 'love sucks' to get over someone," said Marco, not sounding so sure of the statement once it left his mouth.

"Of course not. It's just one lost love," he said, "or…in my case, two."

"Exactly. We have the whole world ahead of us. There are a lot of fish in the sea," he said, repeating what friends had always said to cheer him up when he was down.

"Yup," said Craig slowly. "We are not that pathetic that we need to prove that we still got it, you know? No bars are needed."

A moment or two passed while Marco still leaned onto Craig, enjoying the silence. "You want to go?"

"Hell yes," said Craig, getting up with him immediately.

"Where are you two going?" asked Ellie, finally coming down the stairs. Marco was grabbing his jacket, Craig having never taken it off, and they were halfway out the door.

"Oh, we were just going to…you know, go to The Dot," said Marco nonchalantly, licking his lips nervously.

"You're a very bad liar," said Ellie, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms. "Where you going, boys?"

"We're—we're…you know what, we don't have to tell her, do we, Marco?" asked Craig, sticking his tongue out at her.

Marco shook his head. "Nope."

"That's mature," she said. "Now I really want to know where you're going."

The two boys just stared back at her, and she couldn't but laugh, despite her curiosity and her awkwardness with Craig. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay," they said, walking out.

"You know," said Marco, "I've never had more than a sip in my life."

"This could be fun," said Craig, smiling.

"We should probably take the bus," he suggested, realizing there was no point in taking a car if neither one of them would be sober enough to drive it back. Besides, the only car they actually had to take was Dylan's, and Craig didn't want to put Marco through memory city. "Race you to the stop."

"Wait…bar, me, you…gay…straight," said Marco, catching his breath when they got to the bus stop.

"Good point," said Craig, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we could go to The Other Team, and then, once you're sufficiently drunk, I'll leave you to go find some ladies in some other bar."

Marco didn't like the thought of Craig leaving him alone on his first night actually drinking, but he went along with it because there was no way he'd force Craig to spend an entire night with a bunch of gay guys.

"However, if a guy starts hitting on me, I'm counting on you to be my protector," he said, wagging his finger. "Don't let me down."

"Of course, Craig."

Two hours and many drinks later, Marco found himself in a room that seemed to be spinning with a boy that seemed even more attractive than he'd been while Marco was sober.

"You happy?" asked Craig, smiling at the dazed look on Marco's face.

Marco had been asked to dance by several different guys, but when it started to get further, he'd always say reluctantly that he was with someone, pulling away, and walking back to sit with Craig. Marco wasn't sure what he meant by what he said. He was still dating Dylan? He still belonged to Dylan? He needed to protect Craig…or he was with Craig? He was drunk, anyway, so he decided it really didn't matter what he meant.

"Yeahhh," he answered, dragging the last letter. He stumbled slightly, falling into Craig. His support system, as always.

Marco giggled, as Craig didn't seem perfectly able to hold him in his own intoxicated state. He helped Marco sit, deciding it would be a good idea to sit with him.

"You gonna' leave now?" asked Marco, his eyes showing disappointment.

Craig knew he could leave. They had made a deal. He could leave, find some lucky drunk woman at another bar, but he didn't want to. Marco was so saddened. Besides, he doubted he could walk straight enough to go somewhere else.

"Nah," he said, taking another sip of his drink.

"I don…I dun know if," Marco started, taking a sip of his own, "Dylan 'members tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

Marco looked even more upset. "Oh," said Craig, remembering immediately, "Birthday."

Marco nodded, sighing miserably. "Whhateva," he said, faking a smile.

Craig leaned over, and put his hand on Marco's shoulder. "Dance?" he asked. He was at a gay bar. It's not like anyone would 'talk.'

"Yeahh," he said, giving him a real smile.

"I'm not very good," he warned, but Marco shook his head.

"We're gonna fall ova, anyway," he laughed, letting Craig lead him to the floor. Marco put his arms on Craig's shoulders while he put his own around Marco's waist.

Marco was thin, but not unhealthily so. Craig could tell that, had they been clean of any alcohol, Marco would rule the dance floor. He'd seen him at school dances, dancing with Dylan, Paige, Ellie, even alone. He had talent. However, when drunk, he was clingier, weak, and he couldn't really dance himself. Craig was practically leading him around the floor, having had a lot of practice with drinking.

No matter how pathetically drunk his dancing was, Craig was still the envy of every guy in the club. He was dancing with Marco Del Rossi.

"You never hate me," said Craig suddenly. Marco looked up at him, bewildered.

"What?" he asked, stepping out of his arms.

"I'm so stupid. You never damn me for it…you help me, no matter what I did or do. I don't even deserve it."

Marco smiled, moving back toward him again, but tripping. He laughed uncontrollably as Craig helped him up. Craig rolled his eyes. At least Marco was having a good time.

"Well, 'course I help you. You're like my best friend."

"I thought Ellie was," he smiled.

Marco sighed. "Matter?"

"No, it doesn't really matter," he said, catching Marco again before he fell.

When he realized Marco was stumbling again, he brought him back to the table, which could have been a bad idea, considering that's where they had their drinks.

"You're lucky I'm so much less drunk," said Craig, picking up his drink, hoping to change that fact.

"You deserve it," said Marco.

Craig looked confused for a moment. "Oh, your help."

Marco nodded. "You catch me."

"I did catch you," said Craig, nodding as well.

"Ya always pick me up."

Their conversation of choppy sentences probably wouldn't make sense to anyone else.

"You know," said Craig, "you're going to have your first big hangover on your nineteenth birthday. That's not very—" his vision was starting to become a problem, "good."

Marco shrugged. "I'm here with you. That's…" he paused, "good."

**Author's Note: So, I have some uh, well, it's kind of news. I decided that I'm going to pick up the story ****Seriously**** again after I finish ****Breaking the Attachment****, but that story still has a way to go. Also, I need opinions here: I liked writing the story ****Anytime is Good, just not now****, but the only reason I cancelled it was because I was planning Marco's pregnancy in The Definition of Happiness, and I don't know, I didn't think it'd be good having two stories with that. However, I'm not sure if I really care anymore lol. If you want me to bring it back, please tell me. If I get even just one or two people who say yes, I'll continue it. Yay. Lately, I have a lot of time on my hands.**


	3. Marco's Birthday

Author's Note: So, I'm hoping I'll be able to update this quickly since I am having company this weekend. Hopefully, they don't get here until late. :)

"Come on. We can make it," said Craig, holding Marco up against him as they walked out of the club, giggling to themselves.

"Suuure, we can," said Marco, falling again into his friend. "I think I might be…uh drunk," he commented, steadying himself as best he could.

"Really?" asked Craig a bit sarcastically, hoping he could remember where to go from here. He was so out of it that he'd be surprised if he could get them across the street, but he knew he was far better off than his friend, and Marco was counting on that.

Craig could feel himself getting dizzier, and he could only imagine how bad Marco had it. When they left the club, Marco informed him that he 'was going blind'. Although Craig was sure that wasn't the case, he had to get the exhausted boy back home.

They'd gotten across that street in a daze, and Craig was feeling pretty proud of himself. Drunk as he might have been, he could still find his way around…somewhat. However, he wasn't feeling so proud anymore when he turned around to see Marco leaning against the building next to him. He tried to help him up, thinking he had fallen, but Marco ripped his hand away, tears coming to his eyes.

Craig sighed. What was he to do now? He couldn't very well leave him there to cry, but Marco wouldn't get up. He supposed he had to _comfort _him.

Craig gently touched Marco's arm, waiting to be rebuked again or pushed away, but Marco just shook lightly, and then took his hand. Craig saw this as a sign to be allowed to help him up, but apparently, the blow of sitting down and getting back up made Marco's nausea worse.

Craig winced at the sound of Marco leaning over, retching…right on his shoes. He had to be okay with it because with Marco's crying and throwing up, he needed to be there to make him feel better. He just didn't really have many ideas.

"Marco," he said, rubbing the smaller boy's back as he struggled to stand, sound as if he was going to choke to death. "It's okay," he said, having a lack of better words.

After a few moments of the absolutely horrid sound of Marco's body rejecting the alcohol, Craig watched as he sat against the wall, his head on his knees, too worn-out out walk any further.

Craig sound down next to him, trying to pretend that the awful smell wasn't bothering him as much as he was trying to keep his own body together as well. He put his hand on Marco's shoulder to let him know he was there, but he felt bad…knowing that, after all those times Marco had been there for him with sweet words of comfort and compassion, Craig had nothing but a pat on the shoulder for him.

"You deserve better," he said, realizing that was something.

Marco, who still had his head on his knees wearily, lifted his eyes up to meet Craig's with an almost smile. "Thanks," he whispered. "I don't deserve too much at the moment, though."

"Particularly now," said Craig, disagreeing. "Come," he said, reaching out his hand, looking dizzily at the other boy. At least Marco had gotten a lot out of his system. Maybe he felt better.

He took a good look at him, the best he could anyway, and saw his tear stained cheeks, his face looking pale, contrasting with his normal dark skinned body, and his half-closed eyes, still ready for more tears. Okay, he probably _didn't _feel better actually.

Craig let his arm hang over Marco's shoulder, holding the both of them steady as they reluctantly started walking home again. Marco leaned his head onto Craig's shoulder, and taking Craig's hand that had been over his shoulder, he forced it to wrap it around his waist. Craig looked at his hand, confused. He supposed Marco just wanted more support, so he tightened his arm around him.

It was later than two in the morning when they arrived back at Marco's place. Marco's. No longer Dylan and Marco's. Just Marco's. Actually, it could probably be labeled Ellie's, Paige's, and Marco's, but that just didn't sound as depressing as Marco's seemed to.

Craig helped Marco into the house, feeling suddenly giddy as he realized all of the lights were off, and they were crashing into furniture. Why this made him laugh, he did not know. The light switched on, ending their laughter.

"What are you two doing?" asked Paige, standing at the top of the stairs with a blue robe on. "I thought we might have had burglars, but they would have been quieter, I'm sure," she said, walking down the stairs, annoyed.

"God, you're _not _drunk, Marco," she said, her annoyance clearly fading a bit at this little tidbit of information.

Marco smiled up at her toothily, laying down comfortably on the couch, though she could see that he'd been crying. Before she could give her concerns, though, Craig laughed. "He's sleeping."

"That was quick," she laughed as well. "Well, good-night, Craig."

"Good-night," he said, turning the light back off while Paige walked up to her room again. He looked at Marco's sleeping form on the couch, lightly kissing his forehead. He didn't know why he did it, but he was drunk. When you're drunk, no one cares about what strange things you do or why you do them.

Craig walked upstairs to the guest bedroom he was to be sleeping in, and wondered why going out was what people did when they were depressed about lost loves because all that they had gotten out of it was Marco throwing up in the street…and a nice dance together, of course. At least, Craig didn't get sick.

Craig hesitated on that thought, running out of his bedroom to the bathroom two doors down to get the beer out of his system. At least…they had a nice dance?

"Get up, sleepyhead," said Paige, knocking on Craig's door. It wasn't the nicest thing she could have done, but it was amusing. "Okay, seriously, come on…I have some coffee for you."

Craig groaned, shoving his head deeper into the pillow. What time was it? He pulled one eye out of the pillow, carefully avoiding getting too much sunlight in the eye, and realized it was already eleven-thirty.

"Wow," he said, deciding, no matter how much of a headache he had, he was going to be forced to grin and bear it after eleven-thirty.

Craig rolled grumpily out of bed, opening the bedroom door. Paige smiled brightly at him, already showered and dressed. "Mornin'," she said again, holding out the mug of coffee she brought for him.

He ran his hands through his hair tiredly. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh, I see how much you love me," she rolled her eyes teasingly. "They're eating."

The two of them walked downstairs together, Craig sipping his coffee, and Paige looking down at her feet as they traveled to the dining room. Marco, similarly had a cup of coffee in front of him, but rather than drinking it, he was simply staring into it while Alex sat next to him, reading a book, surprising Craig. He had heard she'd changed quite a bit since he left, but he didn't expect her to be reading books during her free time.

"How is it, Alex?" asked Paige, taking a seat next to her girlfriend. Obviously, Paige had asked her to read it. Now it made sense.

Ellie and Paige were the only two actually eating, and she smiled sadly at him when he got into a chair, but said nothing.

Marco still hadn't looked up from his coffee, twirling a spoon around inside of it slowly, looking more depressed than the night before. Apparently, the drinking hadn't exactly done wonders for him.

"Not having a good morning, eh?" asked Paige sympathetically.

Something in Ellie noticeably clicked at that moment. "Marco! Why didn't you say something?! I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," she said quickly, rushing over to the empty seat next to him, confusing them all but Craig. He had just remembered too.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her best friend. She kissed his cheek, letting go. Marco smiled gratefully, but she could tell he didn't look happy. "Forget about him, Marco. You're so much better than him."

"You are," Craig agreed. "Happy birthday."

Alex and Paige gave similar celebratory tidings, and Paige said that they should have a party the next weekend as a belated birthday present. "I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip, "that we forgot. We've just all had so much on our minds."

"Yeah," said Marco, picking up his coffee, looking directly at Craig. "I have too."

Why did he have to look so horrible? Why had everyone remembered Paige's birthday, Dylan's birthday, Ashley's birthday, Jimmy's birthday…Marco had even given him a call in Vancouver for Craig's birthday, and they had all discussed 'Earth Day' as well. Why hadn't they acknowledged Marco's? It didn't seem fair.

Craig assumed that the sad look on Marco's face had nothing to do with his friends' carelessness. Truthfully, he probably didn't even care. All that it came down to was: those sad eyes were for Dylan, and he wasn't even there to see them. Craig knew he had to do something to make it all better, but he didn't think a party was going to work.

"You sure you two don't want anything to eat?" Paige asked, getting on her jacket. She and Alex were going out for a late lunch…more like a dinner. Marco and Craig hadn't even been interested in breakfast.

"It's fine. Go have fun," Marco assured them.

"You could come with," Alex suggested. "We really don't mind." Alex was really only referring to Marco.

"No, thanks," said Marco. "Being a third wheel while you two act all 'couply' wouldn't make me feel any better."

Craig frowned. "You guys go ahead. Ellie's decided to leave us for some 'secret meeting' with Jesse," he rolled his eyes. "We don't mind being alone."

Ellie rushed down the stairs, combing her hair as she ran. "It's not," she pulled her own jacket on, "a secret meeting, loser."

Craig laughed, glad that they seemed to be getting along all right. Maybe he and Ellie could actually make a friendship work. "Bye, guys," she said, walking out after Alex and Paige.

"Soo," said Marco, leaning against the door. "Want to watch television or something?" he asked, shrugging.

"I'm sorry people take you for granted," said Craig.

"Wha—what?" asked Marco, confused. Now that Craig was sober, the random cute statements weren't quite as excusable.

"I'm sorry I'm one of those people," he went on, moving closer.

"O—okay," said Marco, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm—I'm sorry," said Craig, "for getting you drunk last night."

"Craig," said Marco, raising his voice a little. "Craig, I _wanted _to. Why are you being weird?"

Craig moved even closer, and entwined his fingers with Marco's. Marco's eyes widened, wondering what the hell was going on. The dancing was one thing, but Craig looked completely conscious with this act.

"I'm sorry I'm being weird," he said, leaning forward to kiss Marco.

Marco didn't move away from the kiss, completely caught off guard. He let their entwined hands hang by his side. His other hand came to rest on the back of Craig's neck. If he was going to kiss him, he wasn't going to turn him down.

"Wait," said Marco, pulling away from him. Craig looked at him, waiting, just as he was told he had to do. "Wait," he said again, "you…you know what you're doing?"

Craig shrugged. "Yeah. I'm going to kiss you," he leaned in again, but Marco turned his head away.

"I'm a _guy_, and you're _straight."_

"I've never been too sure about that," said Craig, leaning forward again.

Marco looked at him, bewildered. "_What?" _

"Please let me kiss you," said Craig pleadingly.

Well, at least he knew what he was doing.

Author's Note: Please review :)


	4. Understand

Author's Note: Okay, here it is…and I'm sorry that it's a really bad chapter. I'm sorry :(

"I thought," said Marco, pulling away to take the occasional breath as Craig held him against the door, "that I wasn't allowed to kiss you this time."

Craig laughed, enjoying the feeling of Marco's lips on his too much to care. "Well," he said, breathing raggedly, "I kissed you."

Well, if that was his logic, Marco figured he could try to deal with it. After all, he was used to people overruling him on most matters. "You can't just 'turn' gay. Trust me, I tried to," his lips were caught again, "turn straight."

"I _know," _Craig growled, obviously not wanting to have the conversation at that time. Craig was never one for talking when kissing was the other option. "I just…don't," he said brokenly. "Coming home."

Marco broke away completely after that. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

Craig took Marco's hand, dragging him unwillingly up the stairs, with Marco crying 'what?' the entire time.

He took Marco into his and Dylan's bedroom, slamming it behind them. As soon as they were in, Marco heard Paige's voice reverberate throughout the house.

"See?" said Craig, pointing his thumb toward the door.

"I see," said Marco, looking around the bedroom. "Craig," he started, looking down.

"Hmm?"

Marco looked at the bed Craig was currently sitting in, knowing it was his bed…the bed he and Dylan shared. He felt tears coming to his eyes, not for the first time that day. "I'm not," said Marco, his voice breaking, "in the mood anymore."

Craig saw the look on Marco's face, and he immediately understood. He hated when people cried in front of him. Normally, it was his fault, which made it even worse. He decided, right then at that moment, that he never wanted to see Marco so upset again.

"Craig," said Marco, his body shaking with sobs. "Craig, I don't know what I want," he said, wiping tears from his face. "Craig, I love him."

Craig got up from the bed, enveloping Marco into an innocent hug. "I know, Marco," he said. He didn't know what was going on with them or where they would go, but he had to respect that Marco was a man in love, and a man who had been hurt by the same person many times.

"Am I always your rebound?" Craig asked jokingly, letting Marco hold on for dear life. "Because Dylan can't see you kissing me right now."

Marco laughed into Craig's shoulder, but Craig knew it was forced. He didn't know how to comfort him! What the hell was he supposed to do? Craig honestly had to become more in touch with his feelings.

"Guys!" called Paige from the ground floor. "You here?"

"Yeah," Craig answered, making circles on Marco's back with his finger. "We're in Marco's room."

Marco started crying softly again into Craig's shirt at the mention of his room. At least, when they'd broken up the first time, Dylan had screwed him over, so Marco could be angry. Dylan was just trying to do what was right this time.

Marco gripped onto the back of Craig's t-shirt, bunching it up with his fingers. "You…you have to leave too," he realized, crying even louder, unable to contain himself any longer. "Vancouver."

Marco pulled away, and Craig looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"Damn people with dreams," he said, trying to smile.

Craig wasn't sure he was supposed to laugh. He looked awkwardly around the room he was in. He glanced at the table by the bed, a picture of Marco and Dylan out on the Michalchuks' porch swing. Dylan's arm was draped around Marco, and they were ever so slowly falling asleep. It looked as though neither one had an idea that there was a picture being taken. He looked next at the picture of Marco waving up at the camera in the stands at Dylan's hockey game. Craig remembered the conversation they'd had about it on the first time Craig had visited from Vancouver.

"_So, congrats," said Craig. "You're the first of us all to get your own place."_

"_Yeah," said Marco, rolling his eyes. "Here's our bedroom." He walked into the room, extending his hand to show the entire space._

"_What's with this picture?" asked Craig, raising an eyebrow, picking up the picture of Marco waving at the camera._

"_Oh," said Marco, once again rolling his eyes. "Dylan's obsessed with this picture. He has one he takes with him, and one he keeps in here."_

"_Not that it's not a good picture, but—"_

"_Yeah," Marco interrupted, "I know. There are better ones, but Dylan has his taste, I suppose."_

"_Did he take it?" asked Craig. _

_Marco nodded. "Why?"_

"_Sometimes guys are particularly in love with pictures they've taken," he replied, looking around the spacious room._

_Marco looked offended. "Am I not a guy?" he asked, his hand on his hip. _

_Craig had to laugh. "Not what I meant!" he said rather uncertainly._

_Marco took his phone out of his pocket, searching for the camera. He held it up to Craig. "Oh, no," said Craig, holding his hand up. Marco reached forward, pushing his hand away._

"_Let me take the picture," he said, smiling. "You look cute," he said, rolling his eyes. Craig wasn't supposed to be camera shy when he was famous._

_Marco captured the picture, saving it to his phone. "I'm now officially a guy because I took a picture that I like more than the others of you," he said, smirking. "Don't ever," he warned, pointing his finger in Craig's face, "refer to me as any less of a man than you."_

"_Takes a real man to wear pink," said Craig, pointing to the picture on the bedside. _

"So, you kept that picture up there?" asked Craig.

Marco broke down again. He really wasn't good at this comforting thing. At all.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

After Marco's excruciating tears in the bedroom, Craig had walked, with Marco trailing behind, down where everyone else was. Jesse was back in the house, making Craig feel slightly awkward. Marco didn't look as though he wanted to stand in a hot kitchen with his friends, but he did so with a fake smile. Craig couldn't believe they bought his false happiness. Then again, no one ever noticed when he was acting particularly unusual. Including Craig.

"Happy birthday, Marco," said Jesse, waving unenthusiastically. Ellie must have told him.

"Thanks," Marco said quietly, sitting with them at the table. "Why do we always sit here?" he wondered aloud. "Isn't it more comfortable in the living room?"

Paige shrugged. "Marco, I talked to Dylan. He's very upset about what happened, and that's saying a lot, you know."

Marco nodded. He was glad Dylan was as lost as he was. It somehow made his day a lot brighter.

"I know," Marco answered, letting Craig sit next to him.

Craig rested his hand on Marco's knee under the table without a word. Marco didn't question it; he was just simply satisfied that someone understood he wasn't happy, and cared enough to want to be there for him.

Author's Note: Please review even though this chapter was awful! Ugh, I'm so mad at myself lol. Next one will be better.


	5. Proud

Author's Note: I'm updating this, then Breaking the Attachment. I'm going to try to update the others this week as well, but Friday through Monday, I have this big family thing that I may or may not be going to, so we'll see. However, Breaking the Attachment will definitely be updated. Oookay, here you go. Oh, by the way, is anyone besides me insanely excited for Harry Potter?!! The movie is this week, and the book the end of next. I can't wait! Ah!

Marco and Craig had been spending quite a lot of time together since he arrived. At first, it was only because Craig didn't want to be around Ellie, but after finding out she was dealing with his visit just fine, he still spent more time with Marco than anyone else.

It wasn't that Marco minded. In fact, he was happy that their old, strong, friendship was rekindled. He was also glad that there had been absolutely no mention of the kiss…or kisses.

"Want to explore with me?" asked Craig outside of Marco's open door.

Marco turned away from his computer to look at him. "Umm, sure. Why not?" After all, Craig was only going to be there for a few more days.

Marco and Craig didn't bother to tell anyone else where they were going. No one really seemed to care, anyway. He was almost tempted to see what they would do if the two of them kissed in front of them.

Not that they _would_…whatever had accidentally started between them was over. They were just friends. Good friends. Best friends.

Craig and Marco subconsciously kept a decent amount of distance between them as they walked down the streets. Craig inconspicuously glanced over in Marco's direction. The Italian was walking, as he usually did, with his hands nervously jammed in the pockets of his blue sweatshirt, eyes facing the ground, only looking up occasionally to see where he was going, and to check that his friend was still with him.

"What?" asked Marco curiously, becoming aware that Craig was staring.

"I'm just wondering why you walk as though, if someone sees your eyes, you won't live another day," said Craig, shrugging. He stopped walking, pulling Marco over to lean against the building with him, afraid if they paused in the middle of the sidewalk, some people might have had a problem with it.

"What?' asked Marco again, looking at Craig, not for the first time, with a face that clearly showed he thought Craig was an idiot.

"Just stop avoiding people's eyes, Marco," said Craig, pulling his chin up with his finger. "For starters, look into mine. You don't come off as intimidated that way."

Marco rolled his eyes, looking down again. "But—don't you care what people might say?" he asked.

Craig raised his eyebrow, shaking his head at Marco's behavior. "What? You think they'll say I'm gay or something?" he asked, laughing.

"It's not funny," said Marco immediately, plainly unhappy at how amused it made Craig. "Yes, they might think that."

At Marco's look of frustration, Craig only burst out laughing, causing many bystanders to look over in unease. "Craig," Marco whispered, smiling nervously at those who were watching Craig. "Craig, shut-up."

Craig calmed down, sliding down to the ground by the building behind them. "Wow, Marco, that was funny."

"No, it wasn't." He had to disagree.

"I have two questions for you," said Craig, as Marco unwillingly slid down next to him. "First of all, why would people think I'm gay just because I'm walking with you?"

Marco shrugged. "Look, sorry for trying to protect you."

"No, you were protecting yourself, Marco, and I don't understand why," said Craig, sighing.

Marco groaned. Why couldn't Craig understand? "Craig, let's just go. Walk." Marco got up from the wall, walking ahead of him.

"Marco, I refuse to go unless you stop acting like there's danger at every corner!" said Craig. However, he did stand up.

"Well, maybe there is!"

Craig followed Marco, even though he had said he wouldn't. He hated fighting with Marco. He actually never remembered a time when they did before.

"Marco, second of all," he said, now purposely keeping almost no distance between them as they walked, "why do you think I care if people think I'm gay?"

"You should," said Marco, trying to walk faster than him.

"Why? Because you still do?"

"Stop, Craig," said Marco, angry that he couldn't walk faster than him. "Just stop."

"Fine," Craig replied, glad that Marco was walking at a more normal pace. "Just so you know, though, I am."

Marco was a bit too annoyed with Craig to process what he'd said. "Wait, what?"

"How far is The Dot from here? It could be like old times," said Craig, smiling slightly.

"Craig…"

"I know we'd have to take a car or a taxi or something, but let's go."

Marco tried to argue, but he was obviously set on his idea, so Marco let him call a taxi. Had Craig said he was…gay?

As Marco sat across from Craig at a table in The Dot, he couldn't help feeling happy. Craig's smile was just infectious. He looked extremely content just sitting there with Marco.

"So, you know," said Marco, "we still have to talk about what you said."

"That I'm gay? Sure," he said with a shrug, brushing it off like it was no big deal. "I hope they bring us the drinks soon."

"They will," said Marco. "So, please expand."

"On what?" he asked.

"CRAIG!"

Craig chuckled, leaning closer. "All right. So, I'm gay. It's not a big deal. I've known for months now."

The waitress came over, handing them their respective sodas, and then leaving them in peace.

"I haven't been here in so long," said Craig, sipping his soda. "I mean, leaving in the middle of senior year had never been my plan."

"I bet it wasn't," said Marco, looking around at the small restaurant. He missed last year. He missed the _end _of last year, actually, when Dylan and he had gotten back together.

"Only to be broken up again," he said aloud, cheeks reddening when he realized it.

"I know how you feel," said Craig. "This has been a crazy year so far."

Marco watched closely as Craig played with his straw, concentrating on the top of the drink. "I guess I just started to realize," he started, still spinning the straw around, "that what I felt for Manny, Ashley, and even Ellie wasn't what it was supposed to be."

"I guess it just took me longer than you, though," he continued. "Trust me, when I came here, I didn't, like, plan what happened."

Marco wanted to avoid the kissing topic, but he knew it was going to have to come up, anyway.

"It's stupid, really, but…you're the only one who's ever understood me, and loved me for everything."

Marco tried not to smile, looking away again. "Even though it took me a long time to realize it, Marco, I'm not afraid of it. What's sad is, you've known since you were, like, fourteen, and you're still unhappy with it."

Marco ignored that statement. "When were you going to say something?"

"Well, you're the first to know. I didn't know when I was going to say something, but over the phone didn't seem good," he answered, taking another sip of his Pepsi. "After all, you are my _best _friend."

"Flattered, really," said Marco. "As for my unhappiness…it's just, ever since the bashing…"

"I'm sorry," Craig interrupted. "I shouldn't have been pushing you about it."

"No, let me finish," said Marco, holding up his hand. "I want to be brave, Craig. It really…" he paused, "embarrasses me that you know for a couple months, and embrace it like Dylan."

"Damn it," said Craig with a sigh. "Dylan makes his way, once again, into our conversation," he whispered bitterly.

"Sorry," Marco muttered.

"Look, the way I see it, you're better off without him," he said, holding up his drink to toast Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes. "If only you could really get _me _to see it that way. Besides, I'm sitting here with a boy who is also about to leave Toronto," he pointed out.

"You make a good point. You think you're better off without me? As a friend, I mean."

Marco shook his head. "I don't know what I would _do_ without you."

Author's Note: Therrrrre you go :)


	6. Caring Not

Author's Note: Like I said, I'm sorry. I've had company non-stop, and I haven't been able to update, but here I am now :) It's a bit short because they still haven't left, but…I tried to give you something. I promise everything will be better when they leave.

Marco stood as far from Craig as possible while walking out of the restaurant. Craig held his hand out, raising his eyebrow questioningly as he did so.

"Marco, it's scary that I have to teach you that being gay is okay," said Craig. "Unfortunately, your boyfriend of two years, or three not counting the break-up, didn't do the job."

Craig waited for Marco to take his hand. Eventually, Marco responded to his statement. "That rhymes, you know," he said.

Craig rolled his eyes. He moved closer to Marco, placing his hand on his shoulder, begging him to look up. "Focus," he said simply.

"Dy—Dylan got me to come out to my mom," he replied, trying to defend his ex-boyfriend.

Craig laughed, but his face clearly showed he was far from amused. "He pressured you. The last thing Marco Del Rossi needs is pressure."

"Marco Del Rossi can speak for himself," said Marco, hoping to seem confident as he began looking down at the sidewalk again.

"He should also _be_ himself," said Craig sternly, not bothering to just hold his hand out to be taken any longer. He grabbed Marco's hand without his consent, and laced his fingers with his. "And walk around being who he is without a care."

Marco looked down at their entwined hands, and then back up again. He smiled a little. "They'll stare."

"Oh, if they don't, I'll make them," he said excitedly. "Maybe that is what you need."

"Unlikely," said Marco, rolling his eyes. "Look, let's just walk. If we need to hold hands, I want to get it over with."

"That's exactly what I mean!" exclaimed Craig. To Marco's surprise, he looked angry. "You let people, especially Dylan and I, push you."

"Well, I don't know what you wa—"

"No," Craig interrupted, stubbornly pulling his hand out of Marco's. "No, just stop trying to make me happy. If you want to walk around like a straight guy, go ahead."

Craig began walking in the opposite direction, probably trying to cool off for a bit before heading back to Marco's house. "Craig, wait!"

Marco ran after Craig, after a moment of considering whether or not it was a good idea. When he finally caught up to him, Craig only quickened his pace. "I'll hold your hand!" he yelled out.

Craig turned around, a smug smile on his face as he watched Marco look around at all the people staring. He gulped. "I—I will."

Craig walked closer, taking his hand in his own once again. "People will stare," he reminded him.

Marco shrugged. "I have to get used to it someday," he said, reluctantly letting a smile creep onto his face.

The two walked hand in hand back to Marco's, not even bothering to take a taxi for a much shorter walk, enjoying each other, and most importantly, ignoring the occasional glance from a person toward their hands.

"Honestly, though," Marco started, as they got closer to home, "you'd think they have better things to do than stare at us."

"Of course not," said Craig. "They're ogling because you're so stunningly attractive that it's almost impossible."

Marco looked away shyly, glancing again at their hands. "I'm not," he mumbled. They had arrived outside of Marco's house, but neither wanted to go in, so they traveled around to the side.

"Marco, you're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said honestly. It was the first time in a long time that Marco was able to see he was being entirely truthful, no hint of trying to win something for being nice. He just, for some reason, believed it.

"How?" asked Marco, swinging their hands a little as he walked.

"No one else can make me buy a dozen roses for a girl," said Craig. "All you ever do is help me, you just…try to make me so happy, Marco, and all I want to do is return the favor. Making you walk around holding my hand may not be the be—"

Marco interrupted Craig by pulling his head down for a kiss, standing high on his tiptoes to reach. Craig didn't respond, shocked that Marco was brining back what they had avoided in conversation for weeks.

Marco pulled away, hurt that Craig didn't seem to want it. "I'm sorry," he said sadly, letting go. He wasn't sure he could control it anymore.

"Let's walk," he suggested.

Craig shook his head, pulling Marco back against him, leaning against the house, silently praying no one was inside.

"What did I say? Confidence?"

Marco looked up at him, confused. "What?"

Craig held him tightly, leaning down to kiss him softly before speaking against his lips, "You're not going anywhere, babe."

Marco allowed him to kiss him again, suddenly caring not if Paige and Ellie came to take photos. He was lost in the wonderful feeling of Craig being so gentle…yet forceful with him. For the first time in days, Dylan was far from his mind.

Author's Note: Okay, so, I know it's short. Like I said, I _still _have company:sigh: so it was hard to get anything up. Be grateful lol. As for my reviews, (not meaning this story, but my others) bleh, they've become…like two a chapter. It makes me think I'm losing readers for…like Breaking the Attachment and such. Please don't stop reviewing. If you have never…well, what can I say? Please review, and thanks.


End file.
